


Abyss

by GhostlyMelody



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyMelody/pseuds/GhostlyMelody
Summary: The planet was wounded.  An injured, dying animal—and they were dying right along with it.





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little somethin’ I wrote whilst pondering Reylo. Takes place during the final fight scene of TFA. You can also read this on tumblr: https://reyloalldayo.tumblr.com/post/166267515651/dribble-drabble

The planet was wounded.  An injured, dying animal—and they were dying right along with it.

Snow fell—hard, fast, furious clumps—blurring the frozen air about Rey's eyes; in her vertigo, she tallied the colors suspended before her:

Black— 

White—

Blue—

_Red._

Red—the rage that thrummed behind her wild eyes. Red—the blood oozing from shredded flesh. Red—the saber's glow, now a ghost trapped in frozen slumber beside him.

_Him._

Monster.

She had spat the poison back out at him— _monster_ —hardly expecting his words that came to bite at the frigid air:

_It's just us now._

And wasn't that so?

Their world was wounded. Dying. And it here was, yanking back its jaw in a gasp. In shock, in horror, in stupefaction. She glared down the abyss that separated them—unmoored them—and forced her gaze across the expanse. He'd be infuriated, surely, a snarling, beastly mess—

But no.

She nearly reeled, right into that very ravine screaming below them. 

She had rent his face in bloody two, but he was an abyss. A stupefied abyss. A monstrous abyss.

Gazing back. Gazing within.

Something about him lying there...prone. Exposed. Fallen. Fallen, at her hand.  Something about him...broke a piece of her.  

And she loathed herself for it.

The pitiful shadow drawn across his mangled visage was the least she'd expected of a monster; even the sort that drives his burning hatred through his father's flesh. Even the sort that crooned in her ear—soft, low, a trembling desire, whispering of oceans she'd never see...

As she turned on her heel and fled, stumbling through the darkness of trees and snow, far from the monster she'd very nearly slain, the abyss grew—tripled in size. But it wasn't of the earth. 

It was in herself.


End file.
